A big PROBLEM called IMPRINTING
by sexy vampier pup
Summary: I do not own ither of these books but i wish i did
1. Discription

Description

Well this is my first cross over fic! Harry Potter and twilight!

Jake is the last to imprint in the pack. He is jealous that his brothers have found their soul mates and he hasn't. But he dose later on in the story!

Hope you enjoy it! Review plz! Virtual cookie for the first reviewer!


	2. Chacters

Characters

Sam Uley

Quil Ateara

Embray Call

Paul Meraz

Jared Pelletier

Leah Clearwater

Seth Clearwater

Jacob Black

Albus Potter

Lilly-May Potter

Gabriella Potter-Malfoy

Jamie Potter-Malfoy

Nell Malfoy

Venus Potter-Malfoy

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

Fred Weasley

James Potter

Teddy Black

Scorpius Malfoy

Alice Cullen (later Hale)

Jasper Hale

Isabella Swan (later Cullen)

Edward Cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

Emmet Cullen

Rosalie Hale (later Cullen)

Pup Meraz-Black

Renesmee Cullen (later Cullen-Meraz-Black)


	3. Prolouge

Prologue

My names Jacob Black by the way just to clear that up. Most of my friends call me Jake, so you might as well. I am 17, I don't look it though, I'm about six foot five and have a well ripped body. 'Cause well you see I'm a Quileute I no that dose not make any sense right now but it will trust me. 'Cause I'm a wolf, well a shape shifter. We grow really fast , we are super strong, really warm and heal quicker. LOL. The wolf in us was born to protect the tribe form the cold ones, vampires as there more commonly known. But then, and this is the daft thing, a witch turns up in the village, I no what your thinking and no I'm not crazy, she is called Nell Malfoy and is Sam's cousin. She was bit by a vampire when she was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, by none other then Emmet Cullen. The man mouton.

So when Nell came to visit when I was 14, she was 16 at this point I think, she had a set of 2 year old twins and a new born baby boy called Charlie. The twins where so cute, a little girl and boy, Dezzy and Callie. She was beautiful, her blonde hair cascaded down her back, her grey eyes looked like the eye of a storm and she had the most perfect skin.

Sam didn't mind her visiting, he loved seeing her and the baby's, what he minded was the way his baby cousin was living. Her dad had kicked her out, because she walked out on her marriage. _'What the hell was he thinking! She was 16! She should be out having fun!' _Sam had confided in me later after she was asleep.

Sam also found out that she was living in Forks, she had used the money her ex-husband had given her to buy the airplane tickets and house. She has been working three jobs and going to school. How sad is that?


	4. Chapter One What would you do?

Chapter One

What would do?

_Two years later….._

Embray's POV

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching some slaper doing a striping act. She couldn't be more then 18 years old. I could only see the back of her. Her long blonde her cascaded down her back like sun rays as she gave some lad a strip tease lap dance thing. Her pale skin was perfect kinda like snow white, if ya get me 'cause I don't know if that makes any sense at all.

Some shit music was playing, the kind that you bump and grind to, if ya can find the perfect dance partner. I scanned the dance floor no decent eye candy. Though it looked like Jared, Leah and Seth had. Lucky them.

Jakes POV

This party is shit. End of. Embray was watching some slut dance for cash. Yuck! Jared was dancing with some girl with mocha coloured skin and chocolate eyes. Leah, my most bestest friend in the whole wide world was dancing with some hot boy, he had red hair and pale skin, hmm just my type lol Seth and my cousin, Teddy, where snuggled together in a corner doing god knows what. And Paul was no were to be seen.

Nell looked around the room, no one she knew thank god, the lad she was dancing for started kissing up and down my neck. A low moan escaped his lips as she bucked her hips on his rock had length more and more. His hands moved lovingly up and down her inner thigh.

'Angel baby, come up stairs with me?' George moaned into Nell's ear. The name Vince had given her when she started dancing in his club was Angel and it kinda stuck. 'Sowwy baby, you know I can't.' Nell whispered back.

When she was finally done with George she had made two hundred and fifty bucks. As she made her way to the kitchen to get a drink something, well more like someone caught her attention. Some pervert had been watching her give George a lap dance/strip tease that's not what bothered her, it was nothing being watched that happened most nights at the club.

No it wasn't strange, she just thought she had known the boy, if you can call him that, he was more like a mountain a bit like Emmet. Emmet was her cousins adopted son, and the vampire who had changed me.

She rummaged through the fridge for a diet coke. 'What a slag, she doesn't even have a proper job!' said a girl. Nell's head snapped up, to see none other then Isabella sawn hanging of Edwards arm, followed by Alice, Jasper and Emmet and Rosalie. 'Who the fuck you calling a slag Isabella.' I spat the last word as I straightened up to my full height of 6 foot 4. 'You darling. And it's Bella not Isabella _angel. _So when you going to get a proper job then? Instead of dancing for what pennies in some filthy club.'

I looked at Emmet, he just shrugged and diverted his eyes. 'Sup bitch. You aint been in da club for a while. And you Edward, kitty misses you. We all no how you loved playing with ya own little pussy.' Nell laughed as Bella's mouth fell open and she stomped off in a mood.

'Nell?' A voice form behind me brought me out of my laughing fit. 'Two minuets baby. A girl needs a brake you no. You lot are a lot hornier tonight then normal.'

'Hang on! What do you mean by that!' said the voice sounding panicked. Nell spun on the spot, behind her stood a very handsome boy.

Large hands grabbed her wrists as he dragged her out the kitchen door. 'What the hell Nell? Why didn't you tell Sam you needed money he would have gave you some.'

'Who in the name of Jesus are you?' Nell snapped back. 'I'm Embray. I, erm, live on the reservation with Sam. I'm part of the wolf pack we met when you, erm, brought your kids to visit Sam a couple of years ago.' Embray said as he rubbed the back of his neck a nervous habit of his.

'Oh yeah, I remember you, you where a lot less err muscular last time I met you.' Nell said, laughing. 'Nell how did you get into this mess?'

'No offence Embray, but I don't think this has anything to do with you.'

'Nell, erm , come on tell me.'

'Fine, Embray tell me what would you do if you had three kids, and they where constantly crying 'cause they where hungry. And the only way I can get money is to work in a strip club because I lost my witnessing job last month. James, he left, in and out of prison, more interested in getting stoned with his friends then looking after his son.'

'Wow I didn't no things had got that bad, but honey, you aint the only one with a baby, I have, had, a son and I wasn't their for him but I wish I was. You not having a job or anyone there is not an excuse to act all crazy.'

Nell looked truly touched that someone was trying their hardest to get her to understand their was a way out. Another way to do things. 'Embray, do you no some day's I wake up hoping to die. Or that I should go running back to Theo.'

'Nell babe don't you dare say things like that. I no what it's like to feel like death is the only way out. When I was nine my mam and dad divorced and my mam remarried, but the guy she married was a dick, in the end me and my sister Jessica ran away so he couldn't rape us no more. So I no what your going through. I truly do.' Embray looked lost in his own thoughts.

'I am so sorry Embray, but I have to go. I have to go and pick up the kids.'

'Oh ok, erm, I will ring you or something tomorrow. If that's ok I mean.'

'That would be grate, Sam had my number just get it off him. Bye.' Nell got up and started waking towards the back gate. Embray let out a loud sigh. He knew he had just imprinted, on his Alphas cousin, what would he do?


End file.
